Report
Personal Mission Log Transcription - Gage Blackwood - ID 242232-448 7/28/2329, 4:26 PM "For Ihe past few jumps. I've been experiencing a vague di~ sort of feeling when I time travel. It's... it's almost likesomp~ something hovering just beyond the reach of my consciousness, like a word on the lip of my tongue. And then the feeling goes away as soon as I get to where I'm going. I've never heard of anyone experiencing this before, so I'm afraid that I might be developing some new kind of time travel disease, or maybe a sensitivity to it. Not that I'm surprised; no one's ever proven that time travel's entirely safe. WE'RE the guinea pigs. [sigh Well, whatever it is, I can only hope that it doesn't get any worse. If it does, I'll have to let Chalmen know." 8/15/2329, 9:47 AM "I don't understand it. The coordinates of the station were supposed to be accurate to within a millimetre. But somehow I just ended up floating in space where the station had been about AN HOUR earlier. Unless the location and velocity data were wrong, I don't know how it could have been so badly miscalculated - they said they took everything into account, down to the most negligible effects on it's velocity by any bodies within a thousand light years of it. I could see the station drifting out there, but I couldn't get to it; the suit doesn't have any kind of thrusters. pause TSA protocol says to scrap a mission if something unpredictable happens, but this is obviously just an error in calculation. I thinkg I'm going to go ahead and try to find a way to get to the station. But if I go into the TSA looking for a thruster, someone might wonder what's up. So it looks like I'll have to get creative". 8/15/2329, 11:14 AM "I came up with a pretty cheesy idea for propelling myself to the space station - I still can't believe it actually worked! Not that it matters. Even after getting in, I kept running into barriers. No oxygen, no gravity, jammed doors... And here's the kicker - I heard a voice. There shouldn't have been anyone there! Whoever it was saw me and told me to get off of the station. Actually, I'm not sure he saw me so much as detected my presence. But still, I had no choice; I had to abort. It's a miracle I didn't cause a ripple. Maybe because whoever it was died up there before coming into contact with another hyman being. But I can't help but think - what if it WAS Farnstein? Did he live longer than we believe? The station was obliterated. How could he have survived? pause Or could the stories be true? Might it have been an artificial life form that he created? I can't escape the irony - I went there to learn the truth, but the truth is what forced me away. sigh Maybe this is a sign that some things are meant to remain unknown." 9/1/2329, 2:33 PM "I don't know about myluck these days. It happened AGAIN. When I got to Gaillard, there was someone standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME looking out over the lower wall! He spun around the second he heard the Displacement Effect. There wasn't a thing I could do. But before he could even draw his sword, an arrow came over the wall and hit him in the back. Lucky for me, I guess; he would have killed me. Can you imagine the distortion THAT would have caused? It should have created a huge one as it was; I guess we're just damn lucky and the arrow would have hit him anyway. pause I don't get it; the jump locations are supposed to be scanned with a fine-toothed comb. Howe could they have not noticed? I'd like to hear their explanation for this one. And then, and THEN I go to watch Philippe Augustus' men climbing up through the garderobe, and when I get there, all I see is the grappling hook they left behind. The whole reason I was sent there was to document how the castle fell, and they got me there too late for it! I know it's difficult to distill accurate information from historical accounts, but this is TWICE in as many missions. I guess I'm going to have to have a little talk with the guys in Research before I end up materializing in the middle of a Shriners convention." 9/6/2329, 2:15PM "On my last jump, the strange feeling that I've been experiencing during time travel became a little more tangible. I became aware of a faint, almost imperceptible, ghost image of my Jumpsuit floating slightly out of phase with myself. I'm assuming it's a glitch in the suit's circuitry. The Time Phase Synchronizer's probably malfunctioning. That should worry me, but I'm actually relieved - at least now I know there's nothing wrong with me. I'm going to have Bill run a diagnostic on my suit tomorrow." Category:BiT Category:Transcripts